El rugido del león
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Se dice que si escuchas atentamente, en el momento más tranquilo después de una noche de pasión con un Weasley, puedes escuchar el sutil rugido de un león.


_I don't own iZombie or any of the characters._

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril: "Palabras al_ azar"del foro _"La Madriguera"_

687 palabras.

* * *

 **El rugido del león**

Un último gemido escapó de los labios de James, arqueando su cabeza mientras todo su cuerpo se removía y contraía de puro placer, con los puños apretados en las sábanas a ambos lados del cuerpo de Draco. Se mordía el labio mientras sentía todo el placer de su cuerpo volverse de una masa entre líquida y sólida que salía de su cuerpo a presión, manchando el pecho de su novio de dicha esencia.

Acabó sentado, sintiendo el miembro de Draco aún en su interior, llenándole por dentro; se sentó del todo hasta engullir con su trasero todo el miembro del rubio. James jadeaba de forma sutil, tranquila; subió ambas manos al abdomen del contrario y lo acarició lentamente, subiendo de vez en cuando a su pecho, parecía completamente dispuesto a continuar, pero decidió contenerse un poco por Draco. Pequeñas perlas de sudor caían de su frente, bañando su cara, su cuello y su pecho de una fina capa húmeda.

Draco, por su lado, estaba al borde de un ataque al corazón, aunque no le hubiese importado demasiado morir dentro del joven; estaba rojo, jadeaba de tal forma que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a morir, su corazón latía de tal forma que parecía se iba a salir de su pecho y la escena de James jadeante ante él no le hacía precisamente que dejase de latir.

Draco tenía casi cuarenta y cinco años, apenas hacía deporte y su trabajo consistía en alternar sesenta días de oficina con uno de acción en el que lo máximo que hacía era correr un par de segundos tras un malvado; mientras tanto, James parecía que no había bajado de una escoba en años, que se pasaba el día en el gimnasio o algo así, con esos brazos musculosos, su abdomen perfectamente moldeado en la fragua de hefesto y ese culo, por el que de haber sido necesario habría matado a cuantos le impidiesen disfrutar de él.

No es que Draco no tuviese resistencia o que la visión de James ante él no le diese ganas y fuerzas de continuar, pero a partir de sexto se sentía resentido y oxidado, casi roto; la vez que llegó a los diez no pudo levantarse de la cama en casi una semana, pero vive Dios que mereció la pena cada mínima agujeta y dolor que sintió aquella semana.

James sonrió a Draco, pasando aún sus manos sobre la suave piel y el dorado vello, apenas infimo que allí había, jugando de vez en cuando con alguna mancha casual que allí había sido lanzada por su propio falo.

James se sentía excitado cada mínimo momento que se encontraba cerca de Draco o que pensaba en Draco, pero había dos momentos en concreto que le podían: se sentía especialmente cachondo, juguetón, incluso perraco cuando Draco actuaba como un macho alfa protector y poderoso y se sentía enternecido cuando le veía de esa manera. Puede que para Draco, James fuese el chico más adorable del mundo, mas James sabía que no había otro más tierno que Draco, preocupándose por él, arriesgando todo por él.

—Dime, gatito —la voz del Malfoy resonó entonces por toda la estancia, sacando a James de sus propios pensamientos y haciendo que subiese su rostro de los pezones de Draco hacia su rostro—. ¿Qué te apetece ahora?

Los labios de James se curvaron en una sonrisa compasiva. Sabía que si pedía a Draco otro asalto lo iba a conseguir, puede que incluso muchos más; Draco con el sexo era casi como un perro con la comida, sin saber cuando parar. Pero también sabía que el veneno era más rápido. Descartó entonces esa idea.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero no le hizo falta pues no respondió con la boca. Desde el interior de su estómago salió un rugido tal que habría amedrentado a cualquier animal salvaje. James sintió sus mejillas volverse de un color rojizo en ese mismo instante, mientras Draco comenzó a reír, no de manera cruel sino de una manera divertida y enternecida.

—Al parecer, mi pequeño gatito esconde un enorme y poderoso león dentro que está rugiendo por comida.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
